Sabine
(Birth name Sabine Krueger), also known as Sakras (Jiralhanae for spirited one) and Witch of the Red Sands, was a gladiator of some renown, becoming famous on Doisac, Eayn and almost every world in between. A slave since she was a child, she's fought in the pits for most of her adult life. Biography Early Life She was born on the world on Actium to Tristan and Lynette Krueger, a local Gravball star, and a published poet, respectively. Growing up between a sports star and a writer, she grew up physically active and well read, and even by the age of 4 she was intelligent and strong, and was well on her way to being considered a prodigy. At the age of four, her world was attacked by the Covenant. In Kindergarten at the time, when the air raid sirens were sounded, she and her class mates were ushered to the school bus, and they began evacuating them to the star port, on the opposite side of the bay the capital was built around. When the bridge was hit and destroyed, the bus was trapped in gridlocked traffic, and the teachers and their charges evacuated, eventually taking cover in an abandoned building. The Covenant broke through the orbital blockade, and after pounding the capital with the first round of orbital bombardment, they descended to conduct the ground invasion. Going from house to house during this campaign, Chieftain Titrus and his Pack gleefully exterminated the humans they came across. Eventually, they came to the building where the teachers and the children hid. Killing the teachers, his pack was prepared to feed on the children, when he stopped them. He figured they'd make for better entertainment. Taking the children captive, his pack continued on their rampaging, murdering and looting throughout the city. With their blood lust satiated, and plenty of rare and unusual artefacts stolen from the museums and collections of the capital, Titrus and his pack retreated to their cruiser, the Glory of a Far Dawn. Keeping their captives in the brig, they proceeded to glass their homeworld and left with the fleet once the deed was done. Once in slipspace, he showed his pack why he kept the children alive. Starving them for a week, he put them into a makeshift arena and told them the survivor would get to eat. Possessed of a will to survive, she beat her opponents aside to get to victory, becoming the last one standing. Given her first food in days, she watched as the battered and bruised children were taken away, to be eaten by Titrus' pack. As the last child standing, Titrus took a liking to her. Nicknaming her Sakras, meaning spirited one, he took her as a pet come slave and would raise her to become a fearsome instrument. The Pet Sabine was groomed to be his pet. Rather unwillingly, she was stripped of her belongings and fitted with a heavy collar taken from a dead Thorn Beast. Tutored personally by Titrus, she quickly picked up the Jiralhanae language and learned to read and write it. Favoured by Titrus, she went every with him, though much of his pack were not fond of the small creature, finding her to be an affront to the great journey. She watched passively from the bridge as Titrus commanded his ship in several naval battles, watching human warships be torn asunder under his command, and worlds burn at his word. She'd also learned exactly how much of a risk he took in keeping her, and hid in ventilation shafts during visits by superior officers and dignitaries. Learning quickly at his feet, she began to train under him in combat, learning how to fight. As she grew, she became stronger, faster and smarter, learning tactics, leadership and fighting styles from her master. As he skill grew though, she required a weapon more accustomed to her size and physique. Wandering the ship one afternoon, she came across some of the things looted from Actium, held in one of the cargo bays. Searching through the items, she found an ancient artefact from earth. It was a katana, a model of sword once used in Japan. Taking this back to Titrus, she begged him to let her use it. Of little use to himself, he allowed her to wield it. She grew up on the ship, with some of the crew gradually coming to accept her, albeit begrudgingly. Titrus was still strict though, keeping her to a strict regimen of discipline and training. As a result of this, she grew up to be obedient, dutiful and unquestioning. Titrus and his pack narrowly avoided disaster when they were moved to a distant posting just before the schism. Escaping the majority of combat, they remained on the edge of Covenant space performing routine patrols. When the Schism ended, the Glory of a Far Dawn returned to Doisac, seamlessly joining the new Jiralhanae alliance. She'd remain hidden for another year, until the Jiralanae started enslaving other races, humans included. At that point, she stepped out of the shadows and accompanied her master off the ship for the first time. Life on Doisac At the age of nine, she was taken by Titrus to his clan home on Doisac, being introduced to his family. Taken in by his mate and six children as a family pet, she'd grow up in the boisterous family. One of the few slaves in the pack, most were intrigued by the obedient little human, but few expected quite how well behaved or well educated she was. Titrus' eldest son, Tarkudus, grew very fond of the young human, and they stuck close together. Roughly the same age, she learned and trained alongside him. His father, as an influential Chieftain, had his son trained as by skilled warriors and tutored by wizened scholars. While some were unsure of teaching this young slave, Titrus insisted on it, and she proved her worth, getting stronger and smarter by the day. She would accompany Titrus like a pet to political meetings, military rallies and gladiator matches, and absorbed everything she saw and heard like a sponge. However, as rogue Jiralhanae at the periphery of ex-Covenant space began raiding the colonies of the Sangheili, Kig-Yar and Humans, she saw more and more slaves, and realised just how fortunate her life was. She had shelter, warm meals and a life without fear, whereas many other new slaves were beaten, starved and treated poorly. The Rise of a Warrior As she approached her 14th birthday, the nature of her training began to change. Up until now, much of what she learned was only in practice and form, such as practising combat stances, standard moves and training with the katana her master gave her, but now Titrus changed the nature of her training. She was brought Kig-Yar and Unggoy youths, as well as human youths, and told to fight them. Her training and tutelage under Titrus gave her an edge, resulting in her becoming victorious over her opponents. Her skill impressed him to the point that he decided on her future. She would be a gladiator. Taken into the capital, Titrus had her fitted for a harness, a style of slave clothing that would serve as both symbol and armour. Initially uneasy with this new item, since she'd spent the last decade without a single scrap of clothing, and only her collar, she got used to it in time, and would go on to wear her first set of armour, custom made for her. When she broke her sword in practice, it was replaced by a near exact replica, made using modern metallurgy techniques, resulting in a shockingly strong blade that she could wield with certainty and skill. She wouldn't participate in a real fight for several more years, but she would see a fight close up when Titrus was challenged for leadership of the clan in his family home. He killed his foe, and Sabine had a front row view. Amazed by the skill and strategy employed, she would do her best to live up to his example. The Arena At fifteen, she would step into the arena for the first time. Over a decade of harsh training under her master culminated in this moment. Taken to the arena and dressed in her armour, she was lead out by her master, who simply told her to fight. Her chest grew tight, and she found it difficult to breathe from the anxiety, as she walked out in the bright lights of the arena. A relatively small arena, with a thousand spectators, she looked, wide-eyed, at all those who came to see her fight. Brought out against her was a more seasoned Unggoy fight. As the bell was wrung, she put years of practice to use. Charge her opponent, she immediately engaged him, and in a short battle, she defeated her foe and came out on top. Bloodied, bruised and battered, she collapsed to her knees, panting, as her foe was dragged off the sands to the doctor. Declared the victor in her first fight, and at such a young age, her master came out to take her back, and congratulated on her first victory. After a brief period of rest, she was brought back to more arenas, fighting opponents arrayed against her. By battling these enemies, and emerging victorious, her fame would grow. The quiet, young human attracted a significant following among arena goers, and her name got the attention of promoters running the leagues. Less than a year after her début, she would be entered into her first league battle. First League Battle Entered into her first League, she was no longer fighting little promotions in backwater towns, instead fighting a series of battles in the great cities of the Doisac. Brought into an arena of tens of thousands of braying spectators, she was now prepared for battle, becoming quietly sure of herself, and much more confident. Her first few matches in the league were easy, fighting Kig-Yar, Unggoy or even Human opponents, and batting them aside with ease. However, the challenge intensified as the league dragged on, and as skilled as she was, she was still young, and lack stamina. In the quarter finals, she went up against a Kig-Yar warrior. Drained by three fights a day for two days, she wasn't in great shape, with a number of wounds leaving him weakened. In a tough battle, she fought tooth and nail, barely scraping through. Winning a narrow victory, she went through to the semi-finals where she proved to be too weak, too tired and too unskilled. She was beaten to a pulp by her human opponent. When she came around, the doctor was mending her broken arm. She had failed herself and her master, and nothing could change that. Intensive Training Back on her master's estate, she barely took time to recuperate, and instead threw herself into a brutal training regime. Titrus stepped up the nature of her training, and she would grow stronger, faster and smarter every day. Tarkudus, in particular, would pay close attention to her training at this stage. Tarkudus grew up with Sabine, and perhaps knew her better than most. He was also Titrus' heir, and would one day take his place, so Sabine would eventually come under his ownership. To this end, Tarkudus pushed her harder than ever, her training stepping up in intensity and difficulty by the day. However, she wouldn't break, and continued to improve. Eventually, she felt she was strong enough to return to the arena. Passing the Torch As she began entering the arena again, fighting in a few matches, things were changing in Titrus' life. He was now entering the higher echelons of Doisac's political world, and had little time to organise his estate, property or gladiators. As such, Titrus passed his estate and slaves to Tarkudus to manage. To this end, Tarkudus took over as Sabine's trainer, manager and promoter. Tarkudus had grown up watching gladiators and all his life had thought about owning his own gladiator. He also knew how to promote her well, and knew Sabine to boot. He started this by getting her a custom made set of gladiator armour. Stark white and with an imposing silhouette, it's image was burned into the memory of all that saw it. He began touring her in leagues across Doisac, and soon she became well known in all but the most obscure arena. However, Tarkudus knew her fame could only grow so much on Doisac, so he set in motion plans to changed this. The Tour Tarkudus rented a private cruiser and took Sabine, as well as his few other gladiators, along with other gladiator owners and their gladiators. They headed out into the Jiralhanae systems, stopping off at several worlds to partake in the local circuit, fighting in the arenas, entering tournaments and battling through leagues. As the tour spiralled ever closer to the frontier, Sabine became the crowd's darling, winning fight after fight. On this worlds, most had never even seen a human, much less a gladiator of her calibre, with the mannerism and personality of a Jiralhanae. Soon enough, she had quite the fan base, and news of her spread ahead of her. She and Tarkudus were welcomed as celebrities before their arrival on some worlds. They soon enough entered the Frontier territories. Out here, the arenas were tough and poorly managed, most were little more than brutal brawls. Sabine also got a first hand view of the slavery industry out here, as the slaves taken from the UEG, Union and Republic space often found these territories as their first port of call. She counted herself lucky for the first time in her life. Tarkudus also picked up a number of fresh slaves, some of them destined to be gladiators, and tasked Sabine with breaking them in. Eventually, their tour came through the Frontier and into the territories of the Union, the government of the Kig-Yar. A new comer to their arenas, she found these to be different from her home arenas of Doisac. Where Jiralhanae fights focused on martial skill, Kig-Yar ones focused on putting on a good show. Sabine would soon adapt and prove herself to be just as capable in this regard. They toured across several Kig-Yar worlds, bringing her to the attention of local promoters. She became quite popular in these systems, leading up to Tarkudus getting a personal invitation to fight in a league on Eayn. First Visit to Eayn Upon reaching Eayn, Tarkudus and his party were immediately greeted by several of the most influential people n the local gladiator scene, such as promoters, owners and trainers. They insisted he bring Sabine to a up coming league, interested to see what this young human could do. They themselves expected a good show, but ultimately though she would fail. They could not have been more wrong. Her months of intensive training paid off, and she stormed through her first league, winning with ease, and deriding her defeated opponent. She would go on to fight in a number of other leagues, winning each after the other, all the while rocketing Tarkudus and herself to fame. Mobbed everywhere they went, they were given premier access to restaurants, clubs and venues, as well as meetings with powerful individuals. Sabine found herself oddly treated, as she was no longer simply property of her master, but a star, with fans of her own. Sabine reacted to all of this with an air of cool aloofness. The Tarmaessenia Games Her fame had drawn the attention of the managers of the Tarmaessenia Games, a massive yearly contest on Eayn that mixed traditional Kig-Yar sports and athletic events with gladitorial exhibitions. Invited personally to take part, Tarkudus was asked to bring his best gladiators to display during these events, though in truth both parties knew they wanted to see Sabine in battle. She was booked to fight in eleven different events, each different and challenging in their own way. *Duel: The opening day of the Games started with dozens of duels. Sabine's duel drew huge crowds, as she battled a seasoned Unggoy Gladiator, and didn't just defeat him but utterly humiliated him. *Beast Fight: Her first, true, exhibition fight was an ancient one, where she'd fight beasts for the entertainment of their patrons. Fighting a Drinol, a huge beast from Sanghelios, she quickly made her mark by wearing the poorly-coordinated creature down, before severing the tendons in its legs, and finally delivering a might swing to the back of its neck, kill it. *Group Fight: The first group fight took Sabine and six gladiators from Tarkudus' stable and placed them against six gladiators from a local owner. Sabine immediately rallied her fellow gladiators, and demonstrated all the leadership skills she learned under Titrus. Asserting her position as dominant member of the group, she commanded them with an unshakeable will. They easily out-manoeuvred their opponents and defeated them piecemeal. *Duel: Her second duel went from a predicted easy victory to a bloody stalemate as she went up against a much less experienced gladiator, who immediately used her barbed sword to catch her blade and disarm her. Left on the back foot with only her back up knife, she was unable to regain her sword for the entire fight, but still fought with amazing skill, forcing her opponent to forfeit as she wore her down. *Tag team: Teamed with another human gladiator from Tarkudus' stable, she again asserted her position as the dominant leader and directed him to victory, synchronising their attacks to off balance their less skilled foes. *Beast Fight: For her second beast fight, she was teamed with four members of Tarkudus' gladiator stables, and sent against a Abyssal Maw. An enormous, semi-aquatic creature, with a mouth big enough to swallow a gladiator whole, it nearly killed all of them until Sabine's direction allowed them to overwhelm its defences and open it up for a killing blow. *Group Fight: Their second group fight went much like the first, with Sabine guiding them to victory. Sabine herself didn't defeat a single gladiator in the fight, but instead stood barking orders, which the others followed to the letter. *Tag team: her final tag team match, she and a Jiralhane owned by Tarkudus went up against a pair of gladiators from Eayn. A narrow victory, Sabine and her partner fought tooth and nail against their hardened opponents. *Duel: her last duel of the Games, she fought a hardened gladiator for Eayn. A veteran of the games, she proved to be a difficult opponent for Sabine, but ultimately her skill and ability shone through, and she beat her after a prolonged duel. *Historical Reenactment: a classic part of the Games, they host a historical reenactment from Eayn's history. At this games, the reenactment consisted of a naval pirate between great pirate clans. Flooding the arena, the gladiators were divided into two teams and taken to authentic ships to battle. The. Ensuing fight quickly desegregated into a brawl as ships clashed, crews boarded one another and began to sink one by one. Sabine quickly took command of her own vessel, and directed the gladiators under her command, capturing a score of vessels during this fight. *Exhibition Duel: her unique nature, and performance in the games saw her selected for an exhibition duel at the closing of the games. Fighting in front of hundreds of thousands of spectators, she was selected to fight one of the greater female gladiators on Eayn. A huge T'vaon, the clash between them became legend. Going on for nearly half hour, neither could find an opening in the others defence. However, a single mistake by Sabine left an opening in her defence and her opponent leapt at her, delivering a mighty blow to the back of her leg, hobbling her. Stunned by this, she was quickly hit by a flurry of blows, crushing her arm, dislocating her jaw and breaking several ribs. Lunging for a final blow, it was deftly parried and her opponent landed a blow to her head, concussing her. Left broken and stunned on the arena floor, her opponent strolled off victoriously, while Sabine was dragged off. Injury and Recuperation When she came around, she was in a medical centre receiving treatment for her numerous wounds. Her first reaction was to shout for her master, begging forgiveness for failing him. Forcibly restrained by several doctors, she was placed under anaesthetic to keep her calm. Coming in and out of consciousness for several days, Sabine was treated at the medical centre then taken back to Tarkudus' ship. When she did come out of the anaesthetic haze, she was on her way back to Doisac. Her injuries were extensive and they would keep her out of the area for weeks, if not months. Brought back to the estate on crutches, she was told she now had substantial downtime. After all, since she was crippled and unable to fight, she couldn't earn her master money, and couldn't work as a slave. To compensate for this, she threw herself into training of the other gladiators owned by the family. As a trainer, she was harsh and uncompromising on those beneath her, and wasn't frightened of issuing severe punishments for disobedience of failure. Her iron fisted run as gladiator trainer was interspersed with periods of physiotherapy, as she attempted to regain strength in her arm and leg. Outside of training the gladiators, she found herself depressed and miserable. FORTHE first time in her life she couldn't train and she couldn't fight, leaving her feeling rudderless and lost. in time, her injuries healed, allowing her to walk unaided and swing a sword again throwing herself back into training, she risked a relapse of her injuries, but didn't care. She needed to become strong again. Eventually, she returned to some measure of her previous strength. Return to the Ring For the first time in months, she returned to the ring. While she wasn't back to full strength, she was certainly strong enough to compete. She'd compete in numerous leagues and promotions, fighting in dozens of different arenas. During this time, Tarkudus was beginning to pull strings behind the scenes, and planned to have her return to her champion status, and return to the Tarmaessenia Games and claim victory. Sabine meanwhile grew in experience and skill. Champion of the Sands Returning to her first major league in months, she stormed through it dispatching her opponents like they were nothing. Her skill, strength and wits hadn't diminished during her recuperation, and her fighting hadn't faded either. She won league after league until Tarkudus felt confident about entering her into the Kazad-Kor, the most famous league on Doisac. The league attracted the best gladiators from across Doisac, drawing thousands of warriors and hundreds of thousands of spectators. Fighting in front of the largest crowd of her life, this league would prove to be the most important of her life. Fighting in front of some of the most influential chieftains, politicians and warlords on Doisac, she proceeded to battle her way through. Over the span of several days, she and her opponents fought like beasts to achieve victory. Sabine fought her way to the quarter finals, and dispatched a Jiralhanae warrior almost double her size, crippling him in the fight. The semi finals came down between her and a Kig-Yar warrior, armed with a long, barbed spear. Attempting to pin her down, Sabine instead turned the tables, cutting the spear in half then knocking her opponent down. The final match came down to her and a Sangheili warrior. An experienced gladiator, and an veteran of the war, he was the favourite to win. Sabine immediately set about her of plan for defeating him. The moment the fight started, she charged in, almost recklessly, lunging and diving for him. This forced her aggressive opponent onto the back foot, and despite his Berserker Implant he was simply forced into a defensive posture. Bouncing around her stronger opponent, she eventually set him up for a finishing blow, cutting a tendon on his sword arm. Despite this, he still tried to fight, swinging his shield in an attempt to crush her, forcing Sabine to deliver another blow, sending him down. Her opponent defeated, she was crowned the champion of Doisac. Bloodied but defiant, she was given the symbol of victory, a wreath wrought from the horns of a thorn beast. Holding it up, she bellow to the crowd, affirming her victory. Return to the Tarmaessenia Games Soon after being crowned champion, she was taken on a victory tour of Doisac and neighbouring systems. Greeted by crowds of fans at every stop, Sabine wasn't used to such attention. Instead of hanging around, she pleaded with Tarkudus to be entered into the Games again and claim victory. Tarkudus eventually relented and agreed. She only fought in a few entries, fighting several duels and a single beast fight. The spinsters of the games specifically held her back to fight in the Exhibition match at the end of the games, against an up and coming star on Eayn called Ryuko Kawada. The fight would be brutal and well fought, but ultimately Sabine out classed her. Wearing her opponent down, she shrugged off her jibes and threats and finally finished her with a solid blow to her gut, stunning her. She dismissed her fallen foe and walked away, confident in her victory. At last, she conquered the one challenge that had previously bested her. She walked out of the arena to the crowd chanting her name. The Blood Storm League She returned to Doisac for a little while, with the pace of her touring, training and sparring regime slowed down. Victorious Return Return to Doisac Physical Appearance Spending most of her grown life on Doisac, she's been forced to grow up strong, and grow up tough. Because of her constant tutelage, training and gladiatorial combat, her physical condition is amazing, and despite her protein heavy diet, she has almost zero body fat. She bares few scars, most of which have been treated with Covenant Bio-Medicine. Because she's spent most of her life on Doisac, and out in the arenas, or out training, she's got tanned skin. Sabine is of European descent, both of her parents descended from colonists originally coming from Germany. She has long black hair, which is meticulously cleaned and groomed. She has sea blue blue eyes. Personality On the surface, Sabine has a stern demeanour. She's stoic, harsh and cold. As a slave, she's extraordinarily obedient, as she's been trained to be, but she's also extremely intelligent, and is patient and calculating, with an unwavering resolve. She's also very prideful, but is unwilling to have it come between her and victory, and possesses natural leadership qualities, learned at the feet of Titrus, being charismatic and iron fisted in her control. Secretly however, she can be quite warm and caring, especially for those close to her, including her first two masters, and Ryuko. She can often be very sincere, almost uncharacteristically and protective of her friends. Sabine was taken at the age of four, and her memories of her family and history are distant and hazy. She doesn't remember her family name, or her family, but is possessed of a strong will, refusing to die quite so easy. To this end, she's survived by being obedient and well behaved in her role of slave. Due to her spending almost her whole life as a slave, there's a great many social cues she lacks, or are warped. He grasp on English isn't spectacular, and she's often very prickly around strangers. However, she often refers to them with Jiralhanae honourifics and behaves with Jiralhanae-style submissiveness around those she views as her superiors. Because she's also spent most of her time without clothing, wearing clothing often agitates and annoys her. She has no shame in her body, and more often than not goes without clothing, even after her freedom. Skills Training under Jiralhanae weapon masters from the age of 4, she has honed her skill, sense and physical capabilities to their very peak. Her physical strength, speed and stamina is a match for any other human in the arena, and more often than not exceeds most of them. As a gladiator, she has few equals, and practices a style of precise blows designed to disable or cripple her foe, in blows often too quick to be blocked or evaded. This style, combined with her own reflexes, gives her phenomenal evasion abilities. She is also familiar with a number of other Jiralhanae fighting styles and native weapons, such as their wickedly curved knives, fighting styles and grappling moves. While she largely lacks showmanship skills, she's not above deriding her opponent and attacking their confidence, more often that not whipping the crowd into a frenzy. Outside of the arena, her tutelage under Titrus has given her has given her a keen understanding of politics, strategy and leadership, leading her to eventual role in the leadership of the slave uprising. After her eventual rescue and liberation, she'd take to mercenary work extremely well, learning to shoot like a pro, lead a team and maintain her own gear. Her natural intuition and instincts made her an incredible bounty hunter, and a better merc. While not an astounding shot, her skill with firearms would be more than enough to keep her alive. She'd also learn from Ryuko how to maintain her gear and fly the Blade Flash, the ship they shared. Armoury Under Titrus As Titrus' gladiator, she would go through several patterns of armour, each similar to the other, slightly improving upon the last, especially since she out grew many of them. The armour wasn't particularly flamboyant, but it was custom made just for her. Most of them followed a particular design, which consisted of a leather harness that conformed to her body, then onto this her plating was fitted, which included a breast plate with a high collar to protect her neck, rounded pauldrons, braces, greaves, a cod piece, with a long, segmented loincloth made of interlocking plates. Small parts of the design would change over the next few years. The armour was painted a pale blue, with Titrus' clan logo emblazoned on it. For her weapon in the arena, she wielded a one of a kind sword, manufactured by a Jiralhanae weapon smith. Resembling the Japanese Katana that Sabine had practised with, the blade was curved and sharpened to a deadly edge, and was constructed of a hardened alloy that allowed it to cut through armour with ease, without being too heavy. Under Tarkudus When ownership passed from Titrus to Tarkudus, there was a paradigm shift in Sabine's arena appeal. She could no longer rely on simply her skill to promote herself, and would instead have to rely on a greater arena presence, and a more recognisable appearance. Her follow up armour and harness were redesigned from the ground up, to give her an iconic appearance. This consisted of a blue leather harness worn under her armour. The harness takes the shape of suspenders, with two straps running up either side of her body and onto her shoulders, joining to form a single strap that goes down her back. The harness has two connected circular straps on her upper arms and thighs for adding armour. The armour itself consists of a cuirasse, that encompasses her upper torso. The Cuirasse is mainly for show, and is designed to expose parts of her chest. This transitions to overlapping plates covering her spine to the small of her back, but otherwise leaves her midriff and hips exposed. For her pauldrons, she has two ridiculous, oversized conical shaped guards, that giver her a more imposing silhouette, and forms her main line of defence. Otherwise, she wears little other armour, aside from circular tassets on her tights and braces to protect her hand. Under the armour, she wears damage resistant coverings on her arms and legs, and boots. The entire armour is is painted white with blue highlights, and is designed to stand out. Tarudus knew to give her a memorable appearance, and went to lengths to have the armour designed to look enticing and alluring, though did little to protect her modesty, not that she felt such things. It had the side effect of making any male gladiator going up against her just that little bit distracted. As well as her sword, she asked Tarkudus for a matching knife as a back up weapon in the event she was disarmed. Under Calistus Under Calistus, she kept the same weapon, but Calistus went to lengths to have her fitted with new armour that would match that of his prized Gladiator, Ryuko. To this end, her armour became functionally and visibly identical to Ryuko's signature armour, but painted white with blue decaling. She kept the same weaponry. Under Themissiax When they were taken by Themissiax, Themissiax recognised that her armour was iconic, and to this end had her returned to a replica of her original armour. As a Mercenary When she joined Ryuko as her partner, she initially had difficulty reintegrating into proper society. Ryuko had no spare armour to offer her initially, so she instead gave her a pile of spare clothing and some assault webbing to hold her gear and ammo. Satsuki would turn down the clothing and instead just take the webbing. Only wearing a few belts, holsters and pouches, she'd team this with leg and arm covers. Initially, she'd go on mercenary jobs like this, leading people to believe she was in fact Ryuko's slave. Eventually Ryuko bought her a bootlegged Human Scout Harness, which she'd wear during missions with no clothing underneath. Getting her wear normal clothing was an uphill struggle for Ryuko which would eventually result in her (Begrudingly) beginning to wear a few items here and there. Gallery File:Sabine (3) - Copy.png|The armour Sabine used for most of her career, it's distinctive silhouette and bright white colouration would be famous in over a dozen sectors File:Sabine (41).png|Ryuko's attempts at making Sabine wearing clothing during mercenary work was initially very unsuccessful File:Sabine (7).png|A short lived armour design, made to capitalise on her recent partnership with Ryuko. It was functionally identical to Ryuko's. File:Sabine (8).png|Sabine affirms her victory over Ryuko File:Sabine (10).jpg|Her skill, accuracy and swiftness with her sword was legendary. File:Sabine (12).jpg|Sabine looks on as the first wave of Covenant ships descends onto Actium. File:Sabine (9).jpg|Sabine faces her opponent head on File:Sabine (11).jpg|Sabine looks to her master for his command File:Sabine.jpg|During their attempts to hide out with the Tyraxi, Sabine cut her characteristically long hair short File:Sabine.png|Even after freedom, she kept her sword and remained deadly with it File:Sabine (2).png|Stoic and unflinching, she command respect and had a strong air of authority File:Sabine (3).jpg|Her image on her bounty hunting license File:Sabine (4).jpg|Sabine's resolve would be tested, but would never be broken File:Sabine (6).jpg|Sabine realises they've been set up to rob the Kig-Yar Union File:Sabine (5).jpg|Sabine's skill and strength allowed her to untterly humiliate Ryuko in the arena File:Sabine (7).jpg|Sabine leads the slave uprising, assuming command of the masses of slave-warriors. File:Sabine (8).jpg|A poster for ___